Leave out all the rest
by Effy J
Summary: Lost Canvas. As reflexões de El Cid diante do corpo adormecido de Sisyphos desencadeiam a tomada de uma importante decisão do espanhol. El Cid x Sisyphos. YAOI.


**Leave out all the rest**

**Disclaimer:** "Saint Seiya - The Lost canvas" não me pertence, nem seus personagens aqui retratados. A música é do Linkin Park. E essa história não possui fins lucrativos.

**Avisos:** Songfic YAOI (ou seja, relação homoafetiva entre homens), não gosta, não leia por favor. Contém spoilers de Lost Canvas. No mais, boa leitura e façam uma autora feliz, comentem :3

oOo

"_I dreamed I was missing._

(Eu sonhei que estava desaparecido.)

_You were so scared,_

(Você estava tão assustado,)

_But no one would listen,_

(Mas ninguém ouviria,)

_'Cause no one else care."_

(Porque ninguém mais se importa.)

Aquilo estava completamente errado. A nona Casa tinha uma atmosfera sombria, totalmente diferente da vida que emanava anteriormente. E o pior, seu guardião estava lá... Adormecido após Hades rebater sua flecha, mas vivo, mesmo que a Casa de Sagitário parecesse ter morrido. O barulho de passos que enchia os corredores silenciosos naquele momento era de outro cavaleiro.

El Cid não conseguia evitar que o silêncio e a atmosfera atual daquela Casa o incomodasse em Capricórnio.

Todos os dias, religiosamente, o rígido espanhol passava na Casa de Sisyphos e visitava o cavaleiro adormecido. Da mesma forma que estava fazendo naquele dia. Não o visitava na esperança que Sisyphos fosse guiado de volta pelo som de sua voz ou algo do gênero. Não... Ele nem falava com o sagitariano adormecido, aquilo quem fazia era Regulus e a própria Athena. El Cid ia para acalmar a si próprio, afinal era Sisyphos quem sempre o guiou.

Quando entrou na sala que parecia mais um escritório, se ajoelhou na frente do sagitariano adormecido. A distância respeitosa que ele preferia manter para não cair na tentação de tocar os cabelos castanhos, quase dourados à luz do Sol que adentrava o recinto por uma fresta das cortinas. Sem qualquer expressão para lhe trair, El Cid observou o amigo. Amigo? Sim. Entre outras coisas.

"_After my dreaming,_

(Após meu sonho,)

_I woke with this fear._

(Acordei com este medo.)

_What am I leaving,_

(O que estou deixando,)

_When I'm done here?"_

(Quando terminar aqui?)_  
_

"Esse é o tipo de coisa que só aconteceria com você." foi o pensamento do capricorniano. Somente Sisyphos tinha o coração tão bondoso a ponto de ficar selado naquela dor. Claro, porque El Cid sabia que o outro estava com dor... Sempre. Por mais bondoso que fosse, o guardião da nona Casa tinha uma dor muito grande no coração por ter afastado Athena dos amigos que amava quando a trouxe para o Santuário. Desde aquele dia, ele nunca parou de se culpar.

Só o espanhol sabia daquela culpa que o sagitariano carregava no fundo do coração. Não o fez mudar de idéia, não era o tipo de coisa que o capricorniano fazia. Tudo que fez foi dizer que não era a vontade da menina Sasha, mas era o desejo da deusa. Tinha que estar no Santuário para lutar com eles... Era a missão de Sisyphos trazê-la para lá.

Assim como El Cid sabia que era a missão dele próprio conseguir despertar Sisyphos, só que ainda não era o momento.

"_So if you're asking me,_

(Então se está me perguntando,)

_I want you to know: _

(Eu quero que você saiba:)

_When my time comes_

(Quando meu tempo chegar)

_Forget the wrong that I've done,_

(Esqueça os erros que cometi,)

_Help me leave behind some_

(Me ajude a deixar para trás algumas)

_Reasons to be missed."_

(Razões para ser lembrado.)

"Regulus ainda precisa de você. Athena também precisa. Eu..." abaixou o olhar, irritado com os próprios pensamentos, flexionou um punho. Ele devia ser a espada que tudo cortava, não podia _precisar_ de alguém. Só que, de alguma forma, Sisyphos tinha se tornado necessário para o detentor da Excalibur. Por mais que esse fingisse que não... Por mais que nem se atrevesse a pensar naquilo. Por mais que evitasse o sentimento, sabia que estava lá. Não era burro, mas era um soldado. Um cavaleiro... Não podia dar vazão àqueles sentimentos. Tinha que ignorar o vazio que parecia ter se apossado dele desde a queda de Sisyphos.

"_Don't resent me,_

(Não fique ressentido comigo,)

_When you're feeling empty_

(Quando se sentir vazio)

_Keep me in your memory,_

(Me mantenha em sua memória,)

_Leave out all the rest_

(Deixe todo o resto fora)

_Leave out all the rest."_

Queda?

El Cid balançou a cabeça uma única vez em negação, os olhos escuros encarando o corpo a sua frente uma vez mais. Não. Sisyphos não tinha caído ainda. O coração dele batia, o cosmo ainda estava lá... Ele não tinha caído ainda, ao menos não definitivamente. Daquilo, o capricorniano tinha total certeza.

"_Don't be afraid_

(Não tenha medo)

_Of taking my beating._

(De levar minha derrota.)

_I've shared what I'd made."_

(Eu tinha compartilhado o que faria.)

_- Tudo bem? - El Cid perguntou ao outro cavaleiro. Sisyphos estava sem armadura em sua Casa. O outro entrou somente por estar de passagem e ter sentido o cosmo perturbado do sagitariano._

_- Trouxe Athena-sama para o Santuário. - Sisyphos murmurou em tom de derrota, apoiando o pescoço no encosto do sofá para encarar o recém-chegado. Se El Cid ficou surpreso, toda a sua reação foi um leve arquear de sobrancelha antes de caminhar até a frente do cavaleiro de Sagitário, a armadura fazendo barulho ao contato com o chão de mármore. - Ela ainda não despertou completamente._

_- Não deveria estar feliz por conseguir encontrá-la? - podia não demonstrar sentimentos, mas conhecia Sisyphos bem demais para não notar a tristeza do amigo._

_- Ela nasceu entre humanos. Ela... Tinha amigos. Agora está infeliz... Fiquei no décimo terceiro templo até agora porque a menina não conseguia dormir. - uma expressão de dor tomou o semblante de Sisyphos, mas logo em seguida ele apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e escondeu o rosto com as mãos. Não podia aceitar ter causado dor à deusa que jurou proteger de tudo. Já a amava antes mesmo de conhecê-la._

_El Cid abaixou-se na frente do amigo, a armadura fazendo seu barulho típico. Colocou uma mão no joelho do sagitariano que afastou uma mão do rosto para encarar o espanhol com um único olho azul, o outro ainda escondido pela outra mão. Sisyphos estava obviamente exausto._

_- Ela tem uma missão a cumprir. O que você pode fazer, que **podemos** fazer, é protegê-la acima de tudo para que ela possa realizar sua missão. Todos estavam esperando por ela, Sisyphos._

_O sagitariano respirou profundamente e assentiu, pegando a mão de El Cid que estava sobre o joelho dele. O guardião da décima Casa sentiu uma corrente elétrica com o toque e arregalou os olhos por um segundo, antes de voltar a sua expressão normal e afastar-se, ficando de pé e virando-se para esconder o rosto corado. _

_O que tinha sido aquilo que ele sentiu naquele momento?_

"_I'm strong on the surface,_

(Eu sou forte na superfície,)

_Not all the way through._

(Não por todo o caminho.)

_I've never been perfect,_

(Nunca fui perfeito,)

_But neither have you."_

(Mas nem você foi.)

_- Ele fugiu. Um traidor. - El Cid falou logo que o sagitariano entrou em sua Casa. O cavaleiro de Capricórnio tinha o semblante inexpressivo quando Sisyphos se aproximou. Não acreditava estar errado, afinal, estavam ali para serem fiéis à Athena. Fugir do Santuário após conquistar uma armadura era traição punida com morte. Cid não estava arrependido._

_Sisyphos conhecia bem o outro. Anos lado a lado. Primeiro amigos, depois amantes. Por mais que o capricorniano fosse fechado, era muito disciplinado. Ele sabia o que El Cid faria na fuga de Palkia, por mais que doesse no espanhol, ele mataria o garoto e continuaria impassível, porque um guerreiro deve ser assim. Sem pensar duas vezes, o guardião da nona Casa ignorou que ambos estavam de armadura e puxou o outro para um abraço._

_Ao ouvir o barulho de metal se chocando, e sentir o cosmo quente de Sisyphos envolvendo-o, El Cid piscou desnorteado._

_- Tudo bem. - foi tudo que Sisyphos falou, e o capricorniano abandonou a postura rígida, um suspiro deixando seus lábios. O guardião da nona Casa tinha impedido a execução do garoto e tudo acabara bem. Sem mortes, sem mais sangue nas mãos de El Cid._

_Sem mais dor para o coração afiado do capricorniano._

_Estar ali com Sisyphos o aquecia. E, somente em momentos como aquele, ele podia se deixar sentir verdadeiramente. Somente nos braços do sagitariano que o compreendia tão bem._

_Somente nos braços de seu amor._

"_Forgetting,_

(Esquecendo,)

_All the hurt inside_

(Toda a dor interior)

_You've learned to hide so well."_

(Você aprendeu a esconder tão bem.)

O protetor da décima Casa vivia sob uma premissa: '_Dura lex, sed lex'_. A lei é dura, mas é a lei. Não importava o que precisava fazer, a ordem a cumprir, ele a faria sem questionar. Seus sentimentos ou opiniões nunca entrariam em confronto com o seu superior. Era leal até a última fibra de seu corpo àquela missão... Ser um cavaleiro de Athena digno da Excalibur.

Sisyphos era diferente, ele agia com o coração... Aquele coração mole que, de alguma forma, conseguia extrair várias emoções e sentimentos de dentro do espanhol tão fechado. E, mesmo completamente diferentes, El Cid entendia o grego profundamente.

Sagitário tinha que ficar com Sasha... Athena... Até o fim. Era o que tinha jurado ao trazê-la para o Santuário. Ele tinha uma missão a cumprir e sua alma não poderia descansar em paz até que o fizesse. Seu bom coração seria consumido por toda a dor enquanto ficasse naquele estado adormecido.

O espanhol estava esperando que o sagitariano acordasse sozinho. Que outra pessoa pudesse salvá-lo dele mesmo, mas não era assim. Tinha chegado à conclusão que somente ele, El Cid de Capricórnio, conhecia Sisyphos o suficiente para resgatá-lo daquela dor.

"_Pretending,_

(Fingindo,)

_Someone else can come and save me from myself." _

(Que alguém mais pode vir e me salvar de mim mesmo.)

Tão diferentes em sua composição como água e óleo. Fogo e terra. Por mais que fosse rígido e estável como a terra, El Cid temia o fim do fogo que era a vida de Sisyphos. Ele tinha que voltar para guiar os outros naquela Guerra. Para deixar sua marca naquela história, porque já fazia muito tempo que ele tinha entendido que alguém como Sisyphos era fadado a deixar uma grande marca na história com suas flechas. Todos o admiravam, afinal.

Capricórnio fechou os olhos e colocou-se de pé, abrindo-os novamente. Mais um dia... Daria mais um dia para que Sisyphos achasse o caminho por conta própria, mais uma chance de outra pessoa salvá-lo. Depois, iria até Athena pedir para que ele mesmo fosse. Seu coração, mais afiado que uma espada não podia vacilar. Seria mais uma missão. Não podia deixar seu relacionamento com o sagitariano interferir naquela busca.

Mais uma vez, provaria sua lealdade à Athena. Da forma dele, cumprindo sua missão sem pestanejar. Por Athena e por Sisyphos, ele, El Cid de Capricórnio, se tornaria a própria Excalibur.

"_I can't be who you are..._

(Não posso ser quem você é...)

_I can't be who you are."_

**N/a: **Uma El Cid e Sisyphos pra vocês. Uma fic bem simples porque ainda 'to pegando o jeito das personalidades do povo de Lost Canvas... Acho que tem poucas fics com eles -q A música, pra quem não conhece, é "Leave out all the rest" do Linkin Park. Espero que tenham gostado :) Reviews são muito bem vindos!


End file.
